


Make My Heart Brand New

by rafaelbaseball



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 18x5 scene tag, Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelbaseball/pseuds/rafaelbaseball
Summary: “You don’t want me!”Levi steps back until Nico’s hands fall, crossing his arms over his bare chest. He feels too naked, too exposed, and Levi can see his scrub top out of the corner of his eyes but to pick it up somehow seems like admitting defeat. More than anything, he just wants out of this damn ambulance, this entire situation. He never should have left the clinic in the first place.





	Make My Heart Brand New

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little scene I couldn’t stop picturing in my head after that last shot of Levi and Nico in the ambulance in 15x8. I need more Schmico content immediately, hellatus please end.

Levi barely hears Nico the first time over the sound of his own blood rushing through his ears.

“We need to stop.”

His response is a moan as he grinds against Nico’s body, hands roaming anywhere and everywhere they can reach. His fingertips find the waistband of Nico’s pants, pulling at them needily, and maybe if he pretends he knows exactly what he’s doing, he’ll actually manifest that into reality. 

He knows exactly what he wants, anyway. With Nico here to encourage him, to tell him what he needs to do, Levi is sure everything will be fine. 

But then Nico catches his wrist and the Levi breaks through his haze of want and need.

“I said stop.”

Levi blinks, unsure of what Nico’s playing at because all of two seconds ago, Nico had seemed just about ready to bend Levi over. “Yeah, okay. Real funny.”

“No, I’m serious.” Nico takes Levi by the shoulders, long fingers wrapping over flushed skin, and pushes him just far enough to keep Levi from kissing him again. “We can’t do this.”

Levi freezes, tenses as a sudden rush of humiliation nearly threatens to knock him over. The storm outside has nothing on what he’s feeling, this emotional whiplash Nico keeps putting him through, it’s not right. He’s standing here in the back of abundance, partly blind and half naked, more than willing to offer himself up to this man who’s finally opened his eyes to who he’s allowed to be. 

But Nico doesn’t really want all that, does he? It’s too complicated, Nico doesn’t want complicated, he wants easy. Being someone’s first kiss, someone’s first time, that’s not easy. 

“Sorry,” Levi mutters. He lifts a hand to push his glasses up his nose but only success in smacking himself in the face. His glasses are outside, blown away somewhere, never to be seen again, all because he’d been forced to save Nico’s ass. The day had been a good one for however long they’ve been here, now it’s spiraling back down to a very low low. 

“Hey.”

Nico’s voice cuts through the silence and it’s only then Levi realizes Nico’s hands have traveled down to rest on his hips. The grip isn’t tight but Levi wonders what it might feel like if it were, wonders how he would feel about it if Nico were to leave bruises in places bruises had never belonged before. 

He shakes himself out of those thoughts, his expression hardening. “What?”

Nico quirks a brow, tilting his head. “You’re angry.”

“No, I’m not.” Nico doesn’t look swayed. “Whatever, okay, it’s fine. I get it, I read you loud and clear.”

“Translation?”

“You don’t want me!” Levi steps back until Nico’s hands fall, crossing his arms over his bare chest. He feels too naked, too exposed, and Levi can see his scrub top out of the corner of his eyes but to pick it up somehow seems like admitting defeat. More than anything, he just wants out of this damn ambulance, this entire situation. He never should have left the clinic in the first place. 

With a heavy sigh, he scrubs over his face and days old stubble with one band, brushing tangled hair out of his eyes. “You don’t want me,” he says again, this time softer. Sadder. It’s embarrassing. “Not like that. I’ll get over it.”

Nico is quiet for a moment, looking thoughtful and like he’s giving careful consideration to Levi’s words before saying anything. Before Levi can open his mouth to fill the frustrating silence, Nico holds a hand up, silencing him. “You’re an idiot.”

Levi huffs a startled laugh. “Excuse me?”

“Of course I want you.” Nico beckons for Levi to come back to his side of the ambulance and Levi only hesitates a few seconds before obliging. Once he’s close enough, Nico reaches for his hands, squeezing them reassuringly. “I want you, Levi. Just… not in the back of an ambulance. Not for your first time.”

Oh. 

Levi’s cheeks redden and he lowers his gaze to their hands, chewing on his bottom lip until he finds the words he wants to say. “You’re really thinking about that? You— you want to make our first time special. Is that what you’re saying?”

“Well, don’t make it sound cheesy,” Nico says, shifting uncomfortably.

“No! No, it’s not. I mean, it kind of is but it’s mostly really sweet. I guess having sex in the middle of a windstorm in a vehicle people have probably died in isn’t the most romantic thing in the world.”

“Wow.”

“Sorry.”

Nico rolls his eyes but his smile is fond as he tugs Levi closer, inching forward in his seat until Levi has room to straddle his lap. He lets go of Levi’s hands, cupping Levi’s cheeks instead. “I want you to enjoy it. I want us to be able to take our time, I want to make you feel good. I can’t do that in here.”

“I understand,” Levi tells him. “Seriously, I do. Just for the record, you’re saying we are going to have sex in the near future, right?”

Nico laughs, nodding with amusement sparkling in his eyes. “Yeah. Yes, we’ll most definitely have sex in the near future, when we’re ready to do it right. We can always keep making out until then, it’s just going to take a little patience.”

“I can wait,” Levi says. He lets his eyes flutter shut as he rests his forehead against Nico’s. “I have a feeling it’ll be worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any typos are my own, I wrote this on my phone at like 2AM. The Schmico Effect is real.


End file.
